fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Genesect (SSBM)
Genesect is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness, having both strength and speed on its side. Interestingly, it puts projectiles in its cannon for later use, firing the projectile from its cannon (Such as the Super Scope or Fire Flower). Special Moves *B: Metal Claw: Genesect swipes in the air with his claws, doing weak damage but Genesect gains ground. *Side: Flame Charge: Genesect runs to the side, burning nearby enemies. It leaves a burning effect. *Up: Flight Mode: Genesect turns into its Flight Mode and flys into the air before returning to his normal form. *Down: Magnet Bomb: Genesect releases a bomb from his back. It sticks onto foes and the ground and explodes after five seconds, dealing heavy damage. The bomb cannot be passed around. If on the ground and someone steps on it, the bomb explodes. *Final Smash: Techno Blast: Genesect goes onto the upper left or upper right corner of the screen (whichever is closer) and releases a huge beam of energy from its cannon. The beam can be aimed around when it is fired. The Normal Drive is balanced, Burn allows burning damage but less knockback, Douse deals more knockback, Chill freezes enemies in their tracks, and Shock deals electric damage. Taunts *Up: A red ball of energy forms on the top of Genesect's cannon before retracting back into the cannon. *Down: Genesect swipes its claws in the air quickly. *Side: Genesect's eyes flash a different color and changes its plate (Normal, Burn, Douse, Chill, Shock, in that order). Enterance Genesect flys around in its Flight Mode before crashing to the stage in a cloud of dust. Idle Poses *Genesect slumps over and its arms hang limp. Its eyes flicker and this pose remains until Genesect moves. *Genesect turns into its Flight Mode, but doesn't go into the air. Costumes Regular *Normal Genesect. *Shiny Genesect. *A grey Genesect with white eyes. *A green Genesect with purple eyes. *A golden Genesect with blue eyes. Special *A black Genesect with red eyes. Kirby Hat Kirby recieves a mask with Genesect's eyes on it and a small cannon on his back. Pit Conversation *Pit: Lady Palutena, is that who I think it is? *Hades: Well I'm not who you think 'I '''am... *Pit: Hades! *Hades: Relax, Pitty. I'll help you out... Just this once! *Pit: Fine, tell me about this guy then. *Hades: Ah, Genesect. An ancient predator reborn as a mechinal puppet... What a laughing stock. *Pit: You shouldn't disrespect him like that, Hades. *Hades: And what are you going to do about it, Pitty? *Pit: ... *Hades: I have you there. Now, Genesect can store projectiles in his cannon, so keep an eye out. *Pit: Why are you helping me anyway? *Hades: If anyone's going to finish you off, it's going to be me... Snake Codec Normal Skins *Otacon: Hey, it's Genesect! *Snake: Gene-who? *Otacon: Genesect is an ancient predator enchanced by a cannon on his back and steel armor. *Snake: You mean he's a cyborg!? *Otacon: Kind of. And who said its a he? *Snake: I got a funny feeling about it. Any other advice? *Otacon: Yes, Genesect can hide projectiles in his cannon. Be careful. *Snake: Thanks Otacon. Shiny Genesect Skin *Otacon: Hey, it's the Genesect leader! *Snake: Leader? What's so special about it? *Otacon: It is much more aggressive than other Genesect. Watch out for its Techno Blast! *Snake: Got it. Does it have a weakness? *Otacon: Yes, attack it with f- *Genesect: Threat detecting. Ending transmission. *Snake: Hey, wait! *Genesect: Transmission ended. *Snake: Ugh! You'll pay, you creep! *Genesect: We will see, weakling... Win Poses *Genesect stomps towards the screen and shows off its shiny claws. *Genesect turns into its Flight Mode and flys away. Lose Poses *Genesect falls on its back and tries to get up, similarly to a fallen ant. Trophy Description ''Genesect is the result of Team Plasma modifying an ancient predator. It is driven by instinct and is a deadly threat. The cannon on its back allows it to defend itself from foes. It is unknown what Genesect once was, but some say it came from the Kanto region. *''Pokemon Black and White'' *''Pokemon Black and White 2'' Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Default Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages